the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Robert Frobisher-Smythe
Robert Frobisher-Smythe is the father of Sarah Frobisher-Smythe. He was an original resident of Anubis House, along with his wife, Louisa and daughter, Sarah. He has a great-grandaughter named KT Rush. He was the owner of the estate until Anubis cursed him to sleep for eternity. Robert was part of Howard Carter's expedition to open Tutankhamen's tomb, and a great Egyptologist. He is awakened from his curse, but returns evil. ''View the gallery.'' Background Robert and his wife Louisa were part of Howard Carter's expedition crew that opened Tutankhamen's tomb, along with the great-grandparents of Patricia Williamson, Joy Mercer, Jerome Clarke, and Alfie Lewis. They were accused to taking artifacts from the tomb, includng the Cup of Ankh and the Mask of Anubis. They were taken to court and only a majority of the jury found them not guilty. The stolen artifacts were never found, but people believed that they had hidden the items. The items remained unfound until Sibuna discovered the Cup of Ankh, which was hidden in Anubis House. His wife, Louisa, made a replica of the Mask of Anubis and were believed to have donated it to the British Museum. In reality, the Frobisher-Smythes hid the replica Mask in the tunnels underneath Anubis House while donating the true Mask to the British Museum. Robert also stole and kept the Frobisher Gem which is the Mask's third eye, and put it in the Frobisher shield. Robert and Louisa later mysteriously died. Sarah believes that Victor Rodenmaar Sr. murdered them. However, according to Victor Rodenmaar Jr. it is untrue. In Season 3, we again see Robert. Caroline Denby has him in a tank in a secret room in the gatehouse. Caroline, "The Keeper" plans to awaken him with the help of The Seeker and The Enabler. However, Harriet Denby is the real Keeper, Robert Frobisher-Smythe himself is The Sleeper. She was chosen because of her fathers friendship with Frobisher-Smythe. Unfortunately, Caroline is impersonating her sister. Unknown to Sarah and the residents of Anubis House, Robert Frobisher-Smythe married twice. With his first wife, Robert had a son, who is KT's grandfather. His great granddaughter is KT Rush. Robert was friends with Harriet Denby's grandfather , and he chose her as the Keeper. It is unknown what happened with Robert and his first wife, but we do know that he married once again to Louisa Frobisher-Smythe. They had one daughter, Sarah, who had no known children. Apparently, Sarah believed that Robert and Louisa disappeared in the hands of Victor Rodenmaar, Sr. It turned out that Robert actually did not disappear or die because he is alive and breathing in the tank. He was cursed by Anubis and Sibuna found they had to perform the ceremony in order to wake him up. Sibuna discovers that the ceremony must be done at night, so they devise a plan to awake him themselves. Eddie, KT, and Fabian stay in Roberts "Tomb" to do so. When dusk falls, they fail in awakening him. Later, Caroline finds Robert in the crypt and hauls him out back to the gatehouse. It is revealed the the ceremony must be in fact done on the day of the eclipse, and not on any ordinary night. With time drawing closer, the adults enact and devise a plan to steal back the bracelet. Eddie falls into their plan, and Sweet steals the bracelet. The eclipse draws closer, and the true ceremony begins and the descendents are forced to preform the ceremony to awaken Robert. The adults plans are thwarted when Eddie and KT break in to the gatehouse and stop the ceremony just as the eclipse is about pass. The adults desperately try in vain to communicate with Robert, and leave distraught. Robert is shown in the gatehouse, opening his eyes, awakening as an evil person. Denby comes to pack her things and leave the school, when she finds Robert waiting for her.(It is never revealed how he got out of the tank as it is shown unopened in any way) Instantly he is shown as a vile and rude person from the ritual. He orders Denby to prepare and gather items for a new ritual which involves a portal. Denby returns to him with a book of incantations, which Robert reads from as he bows in the room his tank was housed in. His incantations are as follow "Ruler of the Underworld, I have arisen; Your servent to do your bidding, to destroy those who try to stop you in your abominable reign. Arise, great devouerer of souls!!! Hide no longer. In darkness we are united. In darkness, we shall rule!!! ARISE ARISE ARIIIIIISSSEEE AND RUUUUUULLLLE! " After the ritual, Robert explains to Denby he needs the souls of 5 people who have sinned in order to summon a fearsome beast of the Underworld, Ammit, the Devourer of Souls. He will lure them into the Sarcophogus Room and seal them in the respective coffins and summon the monster. In order to ellude the children and stop them from meddling, he fakes his death, but is not sucessful. He is found to be alive, and causes no change other than making KT realize his evil. He finds Victor in the gatehouse and pretends to be good. He talks of giving Victor all he could ever want, making Victor release his greed to the point of admitting it with pride. Robert then uses his new powers to trap Victor in a sarcophagi, getting closer to his goal with one soul down. Victors physical body is intact and is forced to serve Robert in his plans. After the cameras are found in the gatehouse, Robert proceeds with a plan to trap Eddie in the crypt, being sucessful. Quotes "You have a viper in your nest." Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Minor Characters Category:House of Anubis